Me voy
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Porque sé que me espera algo mejor. (One shot Moira/Charles)


Sabemos ahora que no siempre las personas son correspondidas por esa personita que tanto aman, ¿quién no desearía encontrar su media naranja a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿qué mujer no desea casarse de blanco, con un hombre caballeroso, y tener una vida color de rosa?¿O como dicen, tener a su príncipe azul?

Para mi mala suerte, esto sólo puedo verlo en películas o novelas, porque no es real en mi caso.

Mi nombre es Moira McTaggert, y trabajo, o mejor dicho, trabajaba como agente de la CIA, mi vida parecía normal, mi trabajo era todo para mí, no me interesaban las propuestas románticas de muchos chicos que se me acercaban, nunca había sentido algo especial por alguien, hasta que apareció él, deslumbrándome con sus preciosos ojos azules. Charles Xavier.

Todo dio un giro inesperado de 360 grados cuando lo conocí. Todo sucedió así: yo siempre había considerado posible la existencia de mutantes, así que algo me estaba haciendo sospechar del coronel Hendry del ejército de Estados Unidos, tal vez no que fuera mutante, pero podía ser que él tuviera contacto con ellos.

Se me ocurrió seguir sus pasos una noche, lo vi entrar a un club nocturno, entré y me quité mi uniforme quedándome en ropa interior para hacerme pasar por una sexoservidora. Lo vi acompañado de una mujer alta y rubia, he de admitir que era atractiva, ambos entraron a un pequeño cuarto. Me dirigí allí, entré y para mi sorpresa no había nadie, había una mesa redonda, me senté y presioné el botón que había en medio, no salía de mi asombro.

Llegué a un sitio subterráneo, escuché voces, fue cuando vi al coronel con dos hombres y la chica, estaban discutiendo aprobar el despliegue de misiles nucleares en Turquía. Entonces vi algo más extraño, uno de ellos provocó un tornado con sus manos, luego el otro sujeto llamó a alguien, en segundos pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada al ver aparecer a un cuarto acompañante, quien se paró frente al coronel extendiéndole la mano, según escuché, iba a trasladarlo al Salón de Guerra. Él se rehusaba y entonces vi que la piel de la chica comenzaba a transformarse en diamante, nunca había visto algo parecido, no me quedaba duda, eran mutantes.

Mis colegas me tacharon de loca, ya me lo esperaba, pero entonces recordé algo, según me había enterado, Charles Xavier, un chico graduado de la Universidad de Oxford, había realizado su tesis abordando el tema de los mutantes, así que consideré pertinente solicitar su ayuda. Pese a ser un genio y seguramente el mejor estudiante de su generación, Charles era un chico accesible y humilde. Le planteé mi duda sobre los mutantes, le pregunté si él consideraba posible que existieran, y lo que contestó me confundió, pues me dijo que algo le decía que yo sabía la respuesta, y era verdad.

Aquel chico de ojos azules se convirtió en mi confidente y amigo, en mis planes no estaba enamorarme de él, sin embargo todo sucedió de repente, así son las cosas, uno ama involuntariamente.

Fuimos a la CIA, convencimos al director John McCone de la existencia de los mutantes, y fue cuando me enteré de que Charles también lo era, pues poseía el poder de la telepatía.

Poco tiempo después, fuimos a la línea de bloqueo que Estados Unidos había puesto para detener los misiles que se tenían planeado lanzar para desatar una 3ra Guerra Mundial, las flotas temían a los mutantes y lanzaron los misiles en dirección a nosotros, entonces Erik, el que se decía amigo de Charles, los detuvo y los dirigió hacia las flotas, Charles intentó detenerlo, como vi que comenzaban a pelear, estuve en la obligación de usar una pistola, disparé en dirección a Erik, pero él desviaba las balas, hasta que quedé paralizada al ver que una de ellas impactó en la parte baja de la espalda de Charles, estaba herido, Erik lo socorrió, le extrajo la bala y clavó su mirada en mí, me acusó de haberlo hecho, y trató de matarme ahorcándome con mi collar usando su poder. Charles me salvó la vida al convencer a Erik de que no lo hiciera.

Erik, Raven y los demás mutantes sobrevivientes se fueron, sólo Hank y yo nos quedamos al lado de Charles, nos dimos cuenta de que había quedado lisiado.

Poco tiempo después llegamos a la mansión y Charles me explicó su plan de abrir una escuela, y me pidió que no dijera el paradero de los mutantes, yo le juré que no lo haría, y nos besamos, esa fue la experiencia más hermosa que nunca antes había experimentado. De repente, todo fue diferente, no recordaba casi nada de los mutantes, ni lo que había pasado en los últimos días, en mi trabajo me estuvieron interrogando pero no sabía que responder, amenazaron con despedirme, busqué a Charles para preguntarle qué había pasado, él, apenado, me dijo que me había borrado la memoria para no arriesgar nada. Me la restauró y habló con mis jefes. No fui despedida gracias a él.

No tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos, me dolió suponer que aquel beso no hubiera sido tan especial para él tanto como lo fue para mí. Comencé a pensar que él no podría entender a mi corazón.

Pasaron 10 años lentamente, no supe más de Charles, hasta que decidí buscarlo, lo encontré totalmente distinto, caminaba gracias al suero que Hank le había fabricado pero estaba sumergido en una profunda depresión, no era el Charles del que yo me había enamorado, o eso creí, poco a poco noté que seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que el dolor y la tristeza por tantas cosas que habían sucedido lo habían afectado.

Intenté ayudarlo, no conseguí mucho pero sí logró entrar en razón al cabo de un tiempo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, estaban tan presentes y con la misma intensidad de 10 años antes.

Decidí decírselo, fue algo espontáneo, me comprendió pero lamentablemente no pudo corresponderme, sólo pudo ofrecerme su amistad, y la acepté, le dije que no se preocupara, no me arrepiento, porque sé que me espera algo mejor, quizás no en cuestiones amorosas, aunque tal vez logre darme una oportunidad con alguien más, aunque lo dudo mucho, por eso he decidido marcharme a mi país, allí me renovaré y empezaré desde cero, me voy, es una lástima, pero no me queda más que decir adiós.


End file.
